1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery solution vessel structure, and more particularly to a vessel structure easily opening and emptying out smoothly and easily, with a splash-proof device for the diluted sulphuric acid solution in the bottles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As so far, almost accumulators produced by the manufactures are packaged into battery body and battery solution separately, they are blent together until getting the practicing place to provide power for using. Therefore, "a filling device in necessity" design prevents the accumulator due to filled too early wearing out before installed on the applied place. In the prior application case, the battery solution vessel A is consisted of several bottles A1 linked in a row, like FIG. 4 showing the mouth All of every bottle A1 is sealed with the plastic cork A2 for preventing the solution splashing out, and a C-membrane A24 is set upon the bottom flat A23 of the plastic cork A2, said cork A2 is soldered with the mouth All by ultrasonic for sealing. When operating, the seal is opened with the aid of a funnel B like FIG. 6 showing which is holden in shape corresponding to the outline of the upper of vessel A, and in which corresponding to every mouth All there is a punch B1 extended out, first cover the funnel B on the top of the vessel A, let every punch B1 oppose to the corresponding mouth A11, next press down the funnel B to make the punch B1 break through the cork A2 on the mouth A11 along the C-membrane A24, then take up the vessel A with the funnel B together to make the opening of the funnel B oppose to the corresponding hole of the battery to spill the battery solution into the battery; in an other structure, like FIG. 5 showing sticking aluminium foil cover A3 on the mouth All of the bottle A1, when using break through the foil cover A3 with the punch B1 of the funnel B for pouring the solution into the battery. Except these ways, there is a way adopted in common use so far, as FIG. 7 showing every mouth A11 of the vessel A is sealed with a threaded top A4 tightly. So however which sealing structure is adopted, they still can not get to perfection, they still have the following shortcomings:
1. Due to the plastic cork A2 over-hard, during breaking through with the punch B1, it need a big force if opening all the corks A2 in the same time, and it is difficult to keep the balance of the vessel A avoid the solution spilling out.
2. The alumunium foil cover A3 is easy to break through, but the miss action or accident is as easily as the correct action.
3. When breaking through the corks A2 or the alumunium foil cover A3 with the punch B1 on the funnel B, because the C-membrane A24 part or the foil cover A3 is not departed completely and still attached partly to the mouth A11 to occur the battery solution flowing out turbulently.
4. However the cork A2 sealing or the alumunium foil cover A3 sealing, the processes are too complex to reduce the production cost.
5. Adopting the threaded top A4 to seal, it is easy to come loose in the transfer, therefor the diluted sulphuric acid solution in the bottles may be flowing out to corrode other subjects; in the other hand, due to losing some solution, the original quantity of the solution in the vessel A is decreased to affect the battery filled not enough and the quality of the battery. Addition, the threaded sealing seem to feel bore to loose the top in ones, especially in filling large amount of battery.
6. During pouring into the battery after breaking through the aluminium foil cover A3, the battery solution can react chemically with the metal alumunium to affect the battery quality.
According to the above-mentioned shortcoming, an object of the present invention is to provide a sealing structure having safer and simpler, not only rapidly, but also having a better effect of preventing the solution splashing keeping the flowing smoothly.